


Lake likes Jesse's haircut

by Ms_paint_lancer



Category: Infinity Train (Cartoon)
Genre: Baby's First Fanfic, Gen, Haircuts, Jesse is an epic gamer, Jesse's gangsta haircut, Lake is being Lake, some dumb idea i came up with.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26685157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_paint_lancer/pseuds/Ms_paint_lancer
Summary: Lake is bored one day and decides to hang out with Jesse
Relationships: Jesse Cosay & Lake | Mirror Tulip
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Lake likes Jesse's haircut

Lake lied down on the living room couch, staring up at the ceiling. She was bored out of her mind, it had been an uneventful Sunday, she looked at the clock on the wall. It read “3:37 PM”, she sighs and begins to get up off the couch. She then starts to walk upstairs towards where Jesse’s room was. She was curious about what her friend was up to.

She then stopped in front of Jesse’s door and knocked lightly on his door and asked “Hey Jesse, you in there? I’m bored.” she then heard a familiar voice from the other side. “Come in!” Lake then turned the doorknob and opened the door. On the other side of the door, Jesse was lying on his stomach on his bed playing on his Nintendo switch. Jesse without looking away from his game greeted his friend with a “Sup.”

Lake then walked over to the side of Jesse’s bed. She then looked at the screen of the switch, and what greeted her was the popular voxel-based Sandbox survival game, Minecraft. Lake then spoke up “Ah you’re playing Minecraft.”

Lake then looked up at Jesse’s hair. Jesse had recently gotten a haircut. His hair was much shorter now and on the bottom half of where his hair was, It was shaved off. Jesse thought it made him look like a “gangsta”. Lake thought it made him look ridiculous and teased him constantly for it.

Lake looked at Jesse’s “gangsta” hairdo and smirked mischievously as a devilish idea got into her head. she then made an “okay” sign with her hand while placing the tip of her thumb over the tip of her index finger. She then hovered her index finger over to the back of Jesse’s head. Then with an “I like ya cut G” Lake retracted her thumb releasing the built-up tension in her index finger straight into the back of Jesse’s head.

Jesse then let go of the switch which then fell backward on the bed. Jesse with both hands clasped the back of his head, opened his mouth, and let out an “AHHHHHHHHHH-


End file.
